


Turned On In The Sauna

by againandagain



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: Eila thinks about Sanya while relaxing in the sauna a bit too much...





	Turned On In The Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for my other works and commission info!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA

"The Moon..." Eila flipped over another tarot card and her head drooped in annoyance. Was it so hard for a girl to get The Lovers every single time she flipped one over or what? "Wheel of Fortune, hm." At least a card like Death wasn't showing up. Or god forbid a reversed Lovers card.

Sighing, she put her cards away and set off for her beloved sauna. Eila's clothes seemed to melt off her body as she drew near the promised land. Too many times she'd set off for it and the alarm bells would ring. This time would be different, she hoped.

The sauna was a place she found it incredibly easy to relax in and get away from the sight and sounds of war for an hour or so. The nice, warm water gently kissing her body was the best feeling in the world. The woozy, satisfied feelings that came after it was just gravy. 

The water here was a stark contrast to the wide-open sea she was used to. With winter setting in, she was especially keen not to take a dip in there for a long time. 

Eila undid her shirt and revealed her prized possessions that weren't related to Sanya and her breasts.

Two large breasts that sighed with joy at being free from their confines and finally allowed to experience the soothing water again. She always caught Sanya taking peeks at them out of the corner of her eyes and that brought her great joy. If only there was a way she could get her friend to wrap her lips on one of her needy nipples...

Of course, they were nothing compared to Shirley's knockers. Eila could already feel a large blush cover her face at the thought of Sanya's adorable face and Shirley's monster boobs. 

A familiar feeling overcame Eila as she settled into the water and her hand drifted toward her pussy. She closes her eyes and immediately her thoughts drifted to Sanya. Her pretty smile, how seriously she took her nighttime watch and definitely her singing voice all overloaded Eila's senses.

She nestled into the stone against her naked back and felt closed off into her own little world. Her juices flowed from her pussy as easily as Miyafuji made friends. 

Careful not to make too much noise, Eila curled her index finger and gently teased her needy pussy. She just knew Sanya would have known exactly what to do had she been in there with her in that sauna. Continuing, Eila stretched her legs out and moved her right hand to her breast as she kept the hypnotic rhythm.

She bucked her hips up to her finger's knuckle, wanting to prolong the pleasure as long as possible. She wondered how Sanya would react to this sight, her friend masturbating out in the open, thinking of her. A naughty thrill sparked throughout Eila's wet body, making her heart jump gleefully.

Eila dipped a second finger into her very wet pussy, allowing herself a low moan as she did so. She didn't know if she'd ever been up-front with Sanya about her feelings, but these "secret" sessions by herself were enough for now. As far as she knew, she and Sanya were virgins so thought of doing something like taking her best friend's virginity while she looked gazed at her with nothing but love in her eyes was almost enough to put her over the edge already.

Her index and middle finger curved neatly in her folds, coating her fingers in her much-loved honey. What Eila would give just to have a taste of Sanya right now...

Surely if she was in her own bed right now, the amount of sweet precum that covered her bed would've been something to be proud of, she wagered. Maybe there was a tarot card that had to do with the amount of excitement that quite literally flowed through her fingers at that very moment?

Regardless, Eila's thoughts always seemed to drift back to Sanya. Through thick and thin, she'd always be there for her. The water rippled under her shaking body as Eila indulged herself in ever more of her naughty thoughts.

She remembered the time she accidentally saw Sanya in the shower. She could see every droplet of water that dripped down her beautiful silver hair. Her snow white skin even seemed to blend in with the wall, quite the contrast from her red cheeks and asking her to leave. She did what she was told, but not before taking notice of her erect nipples against her cold shower. 

Damn, if Sanya was a snack she'd eat her every day.

Eila increased the pace of her fingers, her end was quickly approaching near. She teased her poor clit, her muscles strained as she denied herself an orgasm, hoping to last even longer than last time if that was possible.

Screw reaching speed records like Shirley, Eila wanted to be the girl who edged herself the longest! 

Eila's toes curled and her breath came in hot gasps. She pinched her nipples and any sort of touch now felt electrifying to her body. She sank into the water, her legs spread as far as they could go as her hands fully indulged in her spry body. Her pussy tightened around her fingers with joy, not wanting to let them go. Eila sure as hell didn't want their perfect meeting to end. So very near orgasm, Eila's thoughts returned to Sanya and how kissable her whole body was.

Nearing her ultimate release, her thoughts were beginning to reach maniac proportions as Sanya went through Eila's mind at a rapid pace. She licked her lips and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. She gasped for air in the room and could've sworn she heard a door open in her feverish state.

No matter, Eila humped the four fingers that were lodged deep in her pussy and thought nothing except the girl she always wanted to be with. As her orgasm drew closer, her grip on reality lessened. She moaned sharply and cried out Sanya's name.

"Sanya!!" she rubbed her most secret spot with all her might, hoping to make the tight knot in her stomach go away. "Sanya!!!" the knot tightened ever more as her pussy was basically a waterfall at this point. Eila didn't know if her powers were coming into effect in a different way right then, but the feelings that were about to break out of her did honestly feel magical.

Screaming out Sanya's name, Eila came. And came, and came, and came. Her pussy throbbed almost in a painfully gratifying way after a week of neglect. Eila desperately rubbed, humped, and rolled her hips against her fingers to get every last drop of her orgasm out of her.

Both sets of her lips quivered, drool and juice freely coming out after such an intense orgasm. Eila's head lolled back in near defeat as her own body overcame her and left her exhausted. At this point, she probably could've melted in the water with how much her bones wanted a break.

Feeling more satisfied than she had in a long time, Eila tried to stand up but clumsily sat down in the comfortingly cool water again.

"Maybe 20 minutes or so relaxing couldn't hurt.." Eila conceded, embarrassed with herself. She didn't like to completely lose her inhibitions like that. Well, unless Sanya was a part of it, of course.

Eila spread out in the water, near a dreamlike state of relaxation. If that orgasm was just after a week, she wondered what kind she could have after two or even three weeks of denial?!

Mindblowing orgasm aside, she still felt a slight tingle in her large breasts as she kneaded them, almost feeling disheartened that there was nobody around to grab them. Maybe she should give Lucchini a call...

Suddenly, she heard a small cough from behind her. "Oh no.." said the mystery person.

Eila jolted up in the water and frantically whipped around to see who was in there with her. 

As the gods above looked down and laughed at her, of course it was Sanya out of all the girls in the Strike Witches. She looked shocked and white-faced in her loosely-wrapped towel. As much as Eila wanted to gaze at her, there were more important matters to discuss.

"S-S-Sanya," Eila nearly screeched, "How long have you been standing there?!"

Sanya looked away, evidently too embarrassed to look Eila in her eyes. "...Long enough." At those words, Eila was sure her world shattered like a fragile mirror.

"I-I didn't hear you come in!" Eila spluttered, hoping the biggest thing she heard would just be ignored and tossed to the wind.

"Well, I am pretty quiet, remember?" Though still white-faced, Sanya had an odd expression on her face. Eila liked to think she was great at reading people and their emotions, but she wasn't sure what vibes Sanya was giving out.

Still looking away, Sanya stepped closer and undid her towel, much to Eila's own shock. Maybe she was just going to ignore it? Or maybe she didn't hear her?

Sanya sat down on Eila's left and the two passed a minute or so in uncomfortable silence.

"H-how's the water?" Eila asked her friend, praying for a normal answer. Sanya continued to look down and away from her and slowly splashed the water around aimlessly before answering her.

"It's as nice as ever. I've always enjoyed the time we both spent in here together," she replied. Was it Eila's imagination, or did Sanya shoot a quick look at her chest?

At that, the weight in Eila's heart lessened slightly. If Sanya wanted to continue acting like these were normal between them then she would do the same.

Eila closed her eyes and relaxed into the water again, realizing how tense she must've been for the last few minutes.

But.

"So, you called my name, right?" Sanya said matter-of-factly.

Her eyes shot open faster than even the fastest Neuroi, it was Eila's turn to look away and blush. "Umm..no?" she said, trying for a weak attempt at a laugh.

"I was surprised to hear you say my name out of everyone," Sanya continued. "You were really, um, invested in what you were doing when you called me out."

Unsure of what to do, Eila simply nodded at her friend's words.

"At first I was just going to run off and pretend nothing happened, but that wouldn't be nice of me, letting my friend go with unrequited feelings for me," said Sanya, almost giving Eila a heart attack.

Sanya scooted closer to Eila, her breasts giving a slight jiggle as she did so, which Eila admittedly enjoyed. Their shoulders barely touched and despite the heat in the sauna, Eila felt a chill against the back of her neck.

"So, I thought it'd be easier to just talk it out with you." Sanya looked away, "And maybe...something could blossom from the talk." Eila was sure she was about to pass out from the heat, her recent orgasm, or her friend's sweet words. Or maybe a combo of all three. There was certainly no one in the world she'd rather do something like this with.

Eila began to speak but Sanya put a finger in front of her lips. "Maybe we can try something else first."

Now looking tearful, Sanya unexpectedly replaced her finger against Eila's lips with her own. Eila, shocked, tried to pull back but Sanya was also unexpectedly forceful. She pushed her petite body against Eila's filled out own.

Her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, Eila wrapped her arms around her best friend, pulling them even closer together. Their breasts and stomachs met and Eila was sure she was the steam around her was just the remnants of a perfect dream was having. But no, the arms she had around Sanya were very real. The was no mistaking Sanya's cute, short hair as Eila ran her fingers through it.

Just as Eila was about to run out of breath, they pulled apart. For a moment or two, they both stared into the other's eyes, slightly panting from the intensity of their kiss.

"I know it's selfish of me to ask, but since you had your orgasm in my name today," Sanya spread her legs showing Eila a clear view of her pussy, "C-can I do the same to you?"

Her heart leaping with joy, Eila silently nodded and they rearranged themselves so Sanya sat between Eila's legs in front of her. Eila first put her hands to Sanya's small chest, savoring the feeling the softness brought her. Sanya's nipples were already hard, so she took the time roll both of them between her long fingers, the moans that were brought out of Sanya were better than even the most heartfelt songs.

Sanya rolled her head back and laid her lean body against her best friend, trusting her totally.

As much as Eila wanted to wrap her around her arms around Sanya and never let her go, she had a job to do. This one was even more important than fighting the Neuroi.

She brought her hand to Sanya's pussy and was surprised at how tight she felt. Even with the foreplay beforehand, Sanya was still pretty tight even for her one finger.

"E-Eila," Sanya gasped as her friend rubbed her clit, hoping to ease the pain as she had her other hand try to bring one finger in.  
Hearing her name made Eila happy beyond words. 

Sanya nuzzled her friend's neck and continued murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

Slowly but surely, Eila worked in her way into her friend's pussy. Sanya moaned nothing but her name and ground her cute ass and pussy against Eila.

Eila teased Sanya's pussy while she dug her nails into Eila's legs. That small amount of pain was nothing compared to the love Sanya felt at that moment, Eila was sure about that.

In retrospect, she was surprised that no one had checked in on them in quite some time. Then again, time was hard to track in the sauna so it could've been as short as an hour.

Sanya pushed against Eila even more, nearing her orgasm. It felt like they were trying to become one person at this rate, and Eila was definitely fine with something like that.

"Are you nearing it?" Eila whispered in Sanya's ear while her silver-haired friend moaned uncontrollably.

"E-Eiya...I love youuuu so much!" It felt gratifying to Eila to hear her friend slur her words by her hand. If only she had the chance to give her pussy a nice smooch too...

"I love you too. Please cum for me. Cum so much that the tarot cards don't matter! Let's be lovers forever!" Eiya felt slightly delirious by all of it and could even feel a few tears on her face, but Sanya continued to moan at a heightened noise and nodded like she understood her friend's words.

Then all at once, Sanya experienced her first orgasm. "EILA!!!"

Her pussy locked down on her finger and it looked as those Sanya lost control of her body. She stood and turned around and collapsed into Eila's firm arms. Eila never felt so loved in her life while on at her with listlessly dream-filled eyes.

"Hah hah..." Sanya calmed herself while she hugged Eila. "Can we do it again after night watch?" 

A pure happy smile passed over Eila's face and nodded wordlessly and pulled Sanya even closer to her somehow and into a simple kiss, their mark as lovers.


End file.
